Flash Game Abby
Chelsea Jordyn Elizabeth Marlow, a.k.a. Flash Game Abby, ''' is an American YouTuber who does many flash games, early access games, and other steam related games. Over time she has done collaborations with '''Trailer Reactions (video on their channel). She has done other videos including friends and family. In the past, she has been known to do covers of songs, though she does not use her channel for that reason. Biography Chelsea has said in her past videos that she lived in the country (urbanized and undisturbed), in a small town called Molino, FL. When she was about 9 years of age, her parents split apart after 25 years, then later divorced in 2014. She now lives in Pensacola,FL near Navy Bases, as you can tell from sometimes cathching a glimpse of sound through her window. (She would often scream at them to "keep it down, I'm working here", in an Italian accent. Chelsea has 3 older brothers and 2 nephews. Though we don't see any of her brothers, we see one of her nephews in her Drunk Driving pt.2 Video (now deleted) on her channel. She now lives with her mother. YouTube One day this quaint and quiet little girl wanted to do something extraordinary; make a YouTuber video. The first day she did she made a channel called "Chelsea Marlow Covers". She had posted videos of her singing, (now only those videos resides on her United Fantasy channel). Not many views, though she kept going. She started getting more and more views, but more and more mean comments. She decided to quit and move on to bigger and better things. After being bullied in public school, she moved into a private school called the Pensacola Private School of Liberal Art. (One of the finest most exquisite schools in the side of the country.) She met two of the most life changing people in her life; her now best friends Blake Bartee and Emory Neff. One day after school, they invited her to play a game called League of Legends. She agreed and later that night realized something; she doesn't want to be a singer, she wants to be a professional gamer. She has older brothers whom she would always play games with and now it all made sense her. She then soon took ahold of her YouTubing skills and did her most lifechanging thing yet; make a YouTube channel. She started her name off as Mad Lobster, then in later years did a cleanup and the name evolved to and is now currently Flash Game Abby. She now also has a GoFundMe account. (gofund.me/madlobster). Early Videos Some of her early videos such as "Shopping Cart Hero" and "Mike Shadow: I paid for it" were more on the low quality end of things. She would only be using the free version of a screen capture software called ''Screeencast-o-Matic . (She now uses the paid version.) ''As her videos progressed, so did her humor. As seen in some of her early videos she did have a lot of cursing, though for the sake of her videos and younger viewers, she has evolved into a non-cursing YouTuber. ''(*Jim Carrey does not curse in any of his stand-ups and he is funnier than most other comedians* ) ''. In some of her videos, she will let it slip out, though will bring attention to it as if it is a big deal and gets her humor out that way as well. She is definately more outgoing with her videos as they grow, and so has her subscriber count. Present To this day, Chelsea "Abby" Marlow still does gaming videos on her Flash Game Abby channel. She has another channel (inactive) that you can check out called United Fantasy. It has some random videos of hers that she wanted to post, just not in the improper place. She now has 1,014 subscribers and is staying at an average of that throughout people leaving and new people subscribing. This has resulted in her videos not having so high of a view count as it should. (Which makes any YouTuber look bad,eh? ). Quotes "Well I hope you guys enjoyed this video. If you did please leave a like,comment, and subscribe and I will see you guys in the next video." (Outro of every video) "Dag Gummit (?) " (When something goes wrong) "Welp...(long pause)..I'M DONE " (When something doesn't work many times) "And I will see you guys, in the next video, bye! " (Outro) Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers